With the ever increasing use of wireless communication devices for accessing networks and downloading large files (e.g., video files), there is an increasing demand for radio frequency spectrum. Smart phone users complain about dropped calls, slow access to the Internet and similar problems which are due largely to too many devices trying to access finite RF bandwidth allocated to such services. Yet parts of the RF spectrum, such as the RF bands dedicated to emergency services (e.g., police, fire and rescue, etc.) go largely unused due to the non-continuous and episodic employment of such voice-radio communication bands. Therefore, improved methods and solutions for dynamically allocating underutilized telecommunication resources (e.g., RF spectrum, etc.) of a first telecommunication network for access and use by wireless devices that subscribe to other networks will be beneficial to the telecommunication networks, service providers, and to the consumers of telecommunication services.